Princess
by Joy-lovely
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE, Bloom's fanfic again. If you're a Bloom hater please don't bother to read it Rated T for safety. DISCONTINUED


_This fanfiction is from the inspiration from an Asian show that I'm currently watching now. It is really a great show and somehow gave me an idea to write another winx fanfiction. Below is the characters' biography, whom will be in this story._

_**Summary:** __Blossom was born in a big royalty family while her mother was a mistress, she is a gentle but born deaf-mute girl. Due to some reasons she left her family and met a Obisian Photographer and get married, give birth to Bloom. The couple died during the war and left Bloom, whom she ends up in her Grandma. Will she be living a smoothly life, or a sad life?_

**_Sparks/Yamamoto/Melody family_**

Bloom **AS** Blossom Sparks/Bloom Yamamoto

**Blossom Sparks:**

Become deaf-mute since young but a beautiful and virtuous woman who is excellent at cooking and sewing. Later in this fanfiction, she ran away from home, as she doesn't want to marry that wicked Valtor as 2nd wife. She then married an Obsidian photographer whom she loves and give birth to Bloom.

**Bloom Yamamoto:**

Bloom look exactly like her mother and takes after her positive traits. Also a good cook, she stays at her grandmother's house (played by Miriam) after the death of her mother. Her love interest is Sky Earklyon (played by Sky, duh) but was forced to marry Riven Tia instead (played by Riven). Unexpectedly, she becomes sworn siblings with him and helped to save the family's kingdom.

**Rain Yamamoto**:

Bloom's father and also Blossom's husband, also a photographer from Obsidian. When he got back to his realm to visit his father, he was forced to be a soldier. He runs away from the army just to go back to his wife. Later, he got killed during the war.

Miriam **AS **Miriam Moon

A servant for Sparks Kingdom. Marries the King (Oritel) as mistress. Giving birth to a deaf-mute Blossom causes her to be looked down upon and is frequently discriminated. Although she is the second wife in the royal family, her status in the family is no difference as the maid.

Oritel **AS** Oritel Sparks

The King of Sparks, also the husband of both Jewel and Miriam.

**Jewel Gem**

The queen of Sparks and the first wife of Oritel, and also hate Miriam and Blossom and treats them as a maid. She often scolds and beats Blossom.

Diaspro **AS** Diaspro Sparks

She is the eldest daughter of the Sparks Royal family, and the wife of Jared Earklyon. Unfortunately, Jared does not exactly fancy her despite after marriage. Feeling a little depressed, she also plays a part in breaking Bloom and Sky…

Nabu **AS** Nabu Sparks

He is the youngest son of Jewel and Oritel. His character is indifferent and afraid of trouble. Originally, he likes May but is arranged to marry her sister, Musa (Musa) instead. Later in the show, he causes the Royal Sparks Kingdom to be bankrupt after he elopes with May who later came back from Andros.

Musa **AS** Musa Melody

Wife to Nabu, she listens to her mother-in-law's every word and will do whatever she can to marry her two daughters off to wealthy royal families, even if it's at Bloom's expense. She suffers a terrible shock when she finds out that her husband is having a clandestine affair with her sister May

**May Melody**

Younger sister of Musa's, carries modern and stylish style and a very daring girl. Likes Nabu but can't be together with him. She went to Andros after than, and married a wealthy man but ended up divorce. Living under Royal Spark's roof with the help of her sister, but have an affair with Nabu also encouraging him to set the kingdom in danger.

Layla **AS** Layla Sparks

Layla is a selfish and pampered girl who resorts to dirty tricks on Bloom in order to marry Sky. When she witnessed her sister Flora (Flora) was raped by Helia, she refuses to save her. She finally gets to marry Sky, but is unable to secure a place in his heart…

Flora **AS** Flora Sparks

A kind and gentle girl who is best friend to Bloom, also teaches Bloom to read and write. Although she also fancies Sky, she knows that she has no place in his heart except for Bloom. Instead, she tries to matchmake them. She later goes into depression after having to marry a man she doesn't like as he raped her…

Brandon **AS** Brandon Sparks

He is the eldest son of Nabu and Musa. He often has great ambitions but has little talent. He wants to control the entire business industry but has limited capability. Ultimately, he is only the helper of Valtor Omega.

Stella **AS** Stella

Stella is a _Virgin-maid_ of the Sparks Royal family who often says the wrong things and becomes a laughing stock. She is very close to Blossom and her daughter, Bloom. Later, while she is delivering Blossom's dowry, she is beaten up and becomes lame. A loyal maid, she follows Bloom all the way till she is 90 and still refuses to leave her.

**_Earklyon Family_**

Sky **AS** Sky Earklyon

Prince of Earklyon and the sole heir of the Earklyon royal family and also his father's good assistant too. Due to his family, he was unable to marry the woman of his dreams Bloom and decides to leave everything behind including his legitimate wife Layla Sparks (played by Layla), family and his business.

Faragonda **AS** Faragonda Dowager Empress

The Dowager Empress of Earklyon family, emphasizes a lot on tradition and makes the ultimate decision for the Earklyon royal family. Everyone obeys and respects her. She is especially worried about her eldest grandson marriage and allows him to choose his own wife who must be a Royalty.

Erendor **AS** Erendor Earklyon

King of Earklyon and also Sky's father. He doesn't like Sky to make decision by himself when it comes to marriage but he can't stop him due to his mother's presence.

**Jared Earklyon**

Younger brother of Erendor, and also the uncle of Sky. He is frivolous yet likes to uphold justice. Jared sees the need to preserve the Royalty culture and likes Blossom. However, he is forced to marry Diaspro instead. As he has no feelings for Diaspro, he spends his days away dancing and singing poems outside after marriage.

**_The Villains_**

Valtor **AS** Valtor Omega

King of Omega Dimension, though a descendent of an affluent Royalty family but despises the Royalty tradition. A shrewd King and also businessman, he goes to unscrupulous means to get his way and has no qualms making use of women.

Helia **AS** Helia Omega

Valtor's son, whom studied in Andros and is a cunning person like his father. After marrying Flora, he tortures her to death and believes it was a clean job. Unexpectedly, Bloom searches for the cause of Flora's death and is adamant on bringing justice to Helia. Thus, Helia hates Bloom vehemently and is bent on killing her.

**_Others_**

Riven **AS** Riven Tia

Riven is a butcher who cannot part with his knife. He is born pink-haired and likes to go around without a top. He is a man of a few words but is very loyal and keeps to his words. He is a filial child who lives with his mother and obeys whatever his mum says. His mum later likes Bloom and wants her to be her daughter-in-law before her death. He tries to court Bloom to no avail. To prove his sincerity towards her, he even kills a tiger. Bloom refuses to budge and the two become sworn siblings instead. With the help of Bloom, Riven later becomes a wealthy businessman.

Tecna **AS** Tecna

Granddaughter of Bloom, and also a graduate from Zenith. She escapes to Bloom's home in Sparks after some romantic setbacks and begins to learn from her grandmother many things that she has never heard of before. From there, she learns to face her problems and solve them.

Timmy **AS** Timmy Zenith

He is the prince of Zenith and is also Tecna's classmate and has a secret crush on her. He is a straightforward and witty young man who takes very good care of Tecna, and pursues her from Zenith to Sparks.

**Orlando Sun**

A Lawyer from Andros, whom met Bloom as she returned his lost suitcase and also had a love in first sight on her.

**Meanings:**

**Princess**: In this story, a princess is a lady whom born in blood royalty but learns to cook and sew so that they will be able to get married in the future. In the olden days, princesses are rarely to go out even when she's married. They can only take a peek outside the window to see the world.

**Prince**: Only the future king will be given the title of Prince, if there's one or more guys in the family, the rest whom are not given the title of prince will be known as "_Young-masters_".

**King**: Is the person whom rule a kingdom in the planet of Magix (Includes Sparks, Earklyon, Omega dimension etc) And also a business man in order to earn some money for the royal family and the funds for the kingdom.

**Queen**: Serves the king and also being in charge of the royal family matters, maids and Kitchen.

**Virgin-Maids**: The maids whom tie pigtails and swore that they will be virgin in her whole life so that after death she will be remaining "_clean_".

**Magix**: Like Earth, there will be several of countries. But as for Magix, there will be several of Kingdoms. There will be a chosen King from each kingdom to be an emperor when the current emperor is above 70 years old.

**Emperor**: The person who will be ruling the whole Magix.

* * *

_This story will be out soon after I've completed accused and The lost princess. So I guess you guys gotta wait for a moment for this fanfic to be out, all you have to do is just wait! =)_

_Sorry if I've kinda break some couples up, but hey it's something new to try it on right? It sounds crappy but nothing is perfect either.  
_

**xoxo**: Joy


End file.
